Sherlock MiniStories & HC's
by Draco's-bitch-from-221B
Summary: Just some fan-made HC's & Mini-stories I have found online & wanted to share!
1. Lollipops

Author's Note: I'll just keep adding to this as I come across them in the online world. I own nothing unless stated otherwise. I make no money. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>John couldn't help himself; he was watching Sherlock with rapt attention. Or rather, he was watching Sherlock's mouth. Honestly, it was indecent for a grown man to eat a lollipop. Especially like THAT.<p>

"Oh for god sakes John," Sherlock snapped him out of his daze.

"Yes, I have an oral fixation. But that does not automatically mean that I love sucking cock."

John was shocked and embarrassed, but Sherlock wasn't done.

"The fact that I do give an excellent blowjob does nothing to subvert my point."


	2. Challenges

Author's Note: I'll just keep adding to this as I come across them in the online world. I own nothing unless stated otherwise. I make no money. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>John looked out of the window and sighed. "It's cloudy out. I hope it doesn't start raining, especially when I have a date tonight."<p>

"You don't have a date tonight. You re not leaving this flat."

John stumbled against the window and turned to see Sherlock just inches away from him. As usual, he never respected personal space.

"Well you're wrong there, Sherlock. I am heading out to go on my date, and you can't stop me."

John felt his heart thump rapidly when he saw Sherlock smirked at him suggestively. Before he could react, Sherlock trapped and pinned him down, hands pressed against the window.

He shivered slightly as his back pressed back on the chilly window, but he felt incredibly hot and flustered in front when Sherlock leaned closer by his ears. John could already feel the dangerous grin growing on Sherlock s lips.

"Oh? You can't be stopped? Are you challenging me, John? Because you know that I will accept."


	3. Mummy Holmes

Author's Note: I'll just keep adding to this as I come across them in the online world. I own nothing unless stated otherwise. I make no money. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr. Kensington. Do sit down; hovering in the doorway of a lady's drawing room is terribly rude, and unwarranted, given that I arranged this tutor-parent conference."<p>

The spectacled man cleared his throat uncomfortably, before stepping into the drawing room and thus, into Eloise Holmes domain.

He cast a quick look over to the eldest boy, Mycroft Holmes - and his younger sibling Sherlock, who sat attentively in nearby chairs.

He swallowed nervously.

"Now, boys" Eloise cooed, smiling weakly as she poured some tea. "I know I promised to take you to the opera after your lessons. We are scheduled to leave soon, but I thought you both might enjoy watching your mother dismantle your incompetent tutor before sending him on his way."

Mr. Kensington shifted on his feet; he looked slightly affronted, but more worried than anything.

"I had been under the impression that Mr. Kensington here would be a suitable guide for you both, since he came to me highly recommended. Unfortunately that has not been the case, so, I will provide you with an adequate lesson for today in lieu of Mr. Kensington s poor performance." She said. "How about we discuss Shakespeare?"

Mycroft and Sherlock kept their eyes on Mr. Kensington, only aiding in making him feel even more uncomfortable, scrutinized; seen through. He swallowed again, opened his mouth, and closed it dumbly.

Words had failed him the moment Eloise Holmes eyes had settled on him.

"Shakespeare, my darlings, essentially shows us winners and losers. Richard II, consummate loser. Loses his kingdom because he s obtuse and too pathetic to do anything about it. Nothing but a simpleton who made all the wrong decisions. Richard III, on the other hand, is only mildly more interesting. He met his death the way he met life. With confidence. He went out a winner." She paused and lifted her chin toward her children. "It's a waste of time to heed the words of these losers, my loves. You will not be asked to remember the losers." Her gaze shifted to Mr. Kensington. "You may disregard them in literature as you should in life."

The private tutor clenched his fists. "Mrs. Holmes, I don t know what they've told you, but I-"

"You, Mr. Kensington, remarked to several other families, which currently employ you, that: the Holmes children are a pair of freaks. and unbalanced parents breed abnormal children, I suppose. Bit unhinged the lot of them, if you ask me" Eloise nipped sharply, "I have no intermission in my schedule to listen to your piddling excuses, so I will make this brief, Mr. Kensington. Your services are no longer required in this household. You may slander me all you like, but when it comes to my children, sir, take care. The Holmes family name has reach in this country, more than it might vex you to imagine. But I do not wish to inconvenience any of my contacts with the tedious task of making you disappear, so I ve settled for ruining your reputation instead."

The man's fury and embarrassment seemed to quickly give way to fear and seeded desperation."B-But you you can't! I-I-I didn t you can t-threaten me like this!" He stammered.

"Now, now, Mr. Kensington, you must lie in the bed you made." She smiled kindly. "Angelo will show you out. I imagine you're keen to return home. If I were you, I would assess your current financial situation, given that you will be clientless by the end of the evening."

He opened his mouth to speak, to retort, anything but still, there were no words.

A larger man appeared in the doorway, and gestured for Mr. Kensington to follow him out of the drawing room. Reluctantly the tutor did so. Sherlock could have sworn he even heard some muffled weeping

"My boys." Eloise purred, lifting her hand palm up toward them. Mycroft and Sherlock dutifully stood and walked over to where Mummy sat in her regal arm chair. "You let no one speak down to you. You ignore the word freak when it is used against you. You will not take it personally." She instructed. "And when the fools have had their say, you will proceed to systematically annihilate their whole world and remind them that they are also freaks. Mount the skeletons in their closet by using what you've learned, what you see, what you know. Use mercy at your discretion, like your mother did. I let Mr. Kensington retain some of his dignity by not calling attention to his wife's drinking problem or his own near-pedofilic infidelities in the borough of Westminster."

She smirked, as did her children.

"I will find you a new, more apt tutor by Monday. Now, go get dressed. The opera begins in two hours, and we have reservations for dinner at half past." Eloise said.

Mycroft was the first to step forward, offering his mother a polite kiss on the cheek before leaving. Sherlock followed to also kiss his mother, but lingered a bit longer when she placed a finger beneath his chin, and tilted his head up higher.

"My boys. Limitless potential." She smiled. "You and Mycroft stand strong."


	4. Sherlock's Reapperance

Author's Note: I'll just keep adding to this as I come across them in the online world. I own nothing unless stated otherwise. I make no money. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Post-Reichenbach; Sherlock's reappearance.<p>

* * *

><p>"S-Sherlock?" I whisper, feeling my knees begin to give out.<p>

"It's me, John. I'm here," Sherlock says, only a few feet from me. Fifteen months ago, I watched him get buried six feet underground, and now he's standing here in the doorway of our wait no my flat.

I take a deep breath and feel myself begin to sink, my knees hitting the ground hard. I start to cry and he kneels down and touches my face. I still don t believe it's him.

"You're n-not r-r-real," I cry, feeling myself shake.

"John, please," Sherlock pleadingly whispers. "It's me, I'm here."

He pulls me into a tight embrace and I feel myself collapse into him, grabbing fistfuls of his jacket and just not letting go.

"You b-bastard," I half laugh, half sob out. I know I'm in shock, and Sherlock just holds on tighter.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he says. I don't know how long we sit there for before he pulls back and places a light kiss on my forehead.

"I missed you," he says with a sad smile, and I feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes again.

"I missed you too, you great git," I laugh. I scrub my hand across my eyes before pulling him back into a hug. I think distantly that I will probably punch him later for this, but I can't bring myself to care. He's home. Sherlock s home.


	5. Sherlock's Journal

Author's Note: I'll just keep adding to this as I come across them in the online world. I own nothing unless stated otherwise. I make no money. Enjoy!

I'm not sure that I like this one to much, Sherlock seems babyish, but I'm doing this for the readers =)

* * *

><p>I'm bored, time to do another experiment . Where's John? Not around? Fantastic.<p>

Self note: EXPERIMENT #1 Ordinary reaction to a sentimental provocation.

How will John react to this one? "John, three villains captured me. They'll let me go only if you find me! Go to the park and find the other clues." -SH

The papers on the ground now, directly in the path of where John will walk. Now, how do I observe him without him noticing. I have to hide! There's a box a bit of a way back, I crouch behind it, it s close enough to hear and see him. Silly John isn't observant enough to see me here. It's perfect! Here he comes, stop talking out loud, just sit and watch. I bet he gets upset and goes running. He picks up the paper and stares at it. He's taking his time reading it. He really is just staring at it. No reaction, he just threw it to the floor. Damn it!

Ok, danger? No.

Reaction? None.

Time for trial number two, let's think. John didn't respond to danger (some friend he is!) Think Sherlock, think! I have it!

"John, I was captured by the vampires! They say that they'll teach you all their secrets if you find me. Come!" -SH. That should work, it has no reason not to. Hide Sherlock he's coming again! Back behind the box I sit and watch him stare at the paper again, this time his expression is different, he seems more annoyed. He stares at it a bit longer this time, come on John stop looking at the damn paper and come save me already!

Wait, I can't believe it! He's thrown it to the ground and is walking away whistling, again! He doesn't even care that I could be in danger, I'm starting to think he doesn't care anymore. John are you still my friend, are you just a coward?

Last attempt, after this I give up. He's impossible! Danger didn't work, curiosity failed badly. Let's think, what would get to John, what would make him want to come save me? Got it!

John, a cute kitten is forcing me to eat all your jam! Come quickly!" -SH . This will get John to react, he loves his jam! And possibly cute kittens, most normal people seem to love cute kittens, it's an irresistible temptation for people like John, especially John!

Paper's back in its place, folded up, and I take my place behind my box. How he doesn't see me, my head is clearly visible? John you are blind! He didn t even try to look at this one he just threw it away and carried on singing and walking! John! You are a terrible friend!

Now I'm angry and hurt, he's supposed to be my friend! I can't believe it! I could be in real danger! Jawn, you coward! I hate you Jawn! I never want to see you again! I m going to go hide in my palace now no matter how much he says it's stupid, at least there I'm not in danger of cats or vampires or or villains.

It's been, half an hour and he still hasn't come to find me! This isn't fair. Oh, here he comes. Well, I'm not going to talk to him, see how he feels being rejected and ignored.

Sherlock! I've looked for you everywhere! He sounds all happy, as if he hasn t done anything wrong. I want to ignore him, but I can't I have to tell him off, make him realise he's a bad friend!

Don't be silly John! You ignored me! I can't help it, I shout at him and cry, he hurt me! He wouldn't come save me if I was in danger he's a bad friend. He deserves it!

I left you all those notes to find me! Piss off! I stop crying, he's not very nice, I don't like John anymore. He doesn't say anything, but he hasn't walked away. I don t care I will sit here with my arms folded and my back to him to let him know how mean he's been to me.

"Sherlock, stop ignoring me, come on turn around Sherlock." He sounds like he's sorry but no! I refuse to forgive him, he's horrible!

"I can't read Sherlock."

Oh. That explains a lot.

"I am sorry Jawn, forgive me!"


End file.
